


Ignite Again

by Jasper6509, scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, Gen, Violence, at least it's that kind of au for the 1D part of it, mentions of x men characters, we'll add more as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper6509/pseuds/Jasper6509, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their bus is struck by Mjolnir lightning, the One Direction boys are gifted with powers. Feeling responsible, the Avengers take them in, helping them develop their powers.</p><p>But a vengeful duo of scientists, turned inhuman, are out for Stark blood, and out for revenge. And the Avengers, with some help from One Direction, need to stop them at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn and I have been writing this fanfic for a few weeks now and only now thought of posting it on here. Oops?
> 
> © Copyright 2015 All rights reserved. This material may not be reproduced, displayed, modified or distributed without the express prior written permission of the copyright holder.

Tony dodged another plasma shot. The A.I.M. goons were at it again, except this time instead of going after his tech, they were going after Justin Hammer's.

 _Hammer_ , Tony thought dryly, _The guy doesn't even have tech worth stealing._

Tony flew past Captain America, who was taking on at least ten guys at once with his overgrown Frisbee.

"Show off," Tony muttered. Hulk jumped over him and crashed down onto a giant machine A.I.M. had brought.

Black Widow and Hawkeye stood back to back shooting down the drones that continued to attack the group.

"I saw civilians in a shop nearby. We need to relocate them." Captain America said.

"On it," Hawkeye said as he and Black Widow took off towards the building. A.I.M. goons fired at them, trying to stop their advance, only to be shot down by Tony's repulsors.

Tony shouted in surprise as a beam of energy from one of the henchman's weapons hit him in the back. Hitting the ground, Tony inwardly groaned.

 _So much for an easy fight_ Tony thought dryly.

Standing up, Tony blasted the weapon out of the guy's hands.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hawkeye and Black Widow evacuating the people out of the shop.

One of the henchmen charged up a weapon, aiming it at the civilians. Activating his repulsors, Tony flew straight into the guy. The weapon discharged and hit a nearby building, destroying part of it.

Black Widow shoved Hawkeye to the ground as debris fell around them.

The Hulk landed next to them, covering them with his body.

Hawkeye smirked at Widow, earning him a punch in the arm. Hulk stood up and roared angrily, running at the A.I.M. men.

"Everyone ok?" Captain America asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Nat's boyfriend. " Hawkeye smirked, earning him another punch in the arm.

"These damn beekeepers just keep coming. We need to find a way to end this battle Cap," Tony said as he dodged another plasma shot.

 _These guys are more annoying than one of the Captain's wartime stories_ , Tony thought dryly as plasma shots rained around them.

"When I think of something I'll let you know," Captain America said.

A loud screeching sound filled the air.

Tony's suit locked up, causing him to hit the ground.

"Sir, I'm detecting a high frequency EMP detonator in the nearby vicinity," JARVIS' crisp British tone seemed to echo in the powerless suit.

"Dammit. Guys I'm down for the count. We need to destroy that EMP before it detonates and knocks out the power throughout the whole city," Tony said.

"Does anybody have eyes on the device?" Captain America asked.

"Aye Captain. The yellow suited men are swarming around it like bees," Thor replied.

"Thor I need you to muster up as much lightning as you can and take that thing out before it detonates." Cap commanded.

Thor nodded and swung Mjolnir, gathering lightning from the swirling clouds. Pointing his hammer towards the device, he unleashed the lightning. The lightning struck the device, destroying it and causing all of AIM's nearby tech to explode.

The lighting rebounded from the explosion and flew away from the group, towards town.

 

Louis looked out the window, past the buildings and towards where the sky was flashing.

The others were in their bunks, getting some rest before the next concert of the tour, but Louis was wide awake, unable to get to sleep. So, he watched the light show that was going on in the distance.

Then he saw a large bolt of lightning and there was an echoing thunder clap. Louis jumped at the sound. He kept watching, and he saw something bright coming towards the bus. He could hear it crackling and he came to the conclusion that it was actually a bolt of lightning, just as it hit the bus.


	2. Chapter Two

There was a bright flash and Louis cried out as he was shocked. He backed away from the wall of the bus and just as the bus swerved, Louis lost his balance and fell on to the floor. With the force of the next swerve, Louis was tossed about, his head making contact with a nearby piece of furniture. He blacked out.

\-------------------------

Louis's eyes blinked open and he slowly rolled over, sore and achy. His vision was slightly blurred, but he saw movement near the door. Someone knelt beside him and Louis's eyes closed again.

\-------------------------

When he woke up again, Louis heard beeping. He opened his eyes and saw a man standing over him.

"How it's going Sleeping Beauty? Prince Philip, your princess has awakened."

The man walked off and another man walked up to Louis, chuckling slightly.

Louis took in his surroundings. He was lying on a bed, an I.V. connected to his hand and the heart monitor going strong. He looked over to his left and saw Liam, sitting on a bed, his arm in a sling. To his right, Harry was sitting by Niall's bed, as he was out cold.

"What happened?" Louis asked.

"Your bus crashed into a light pole. Clint heard the crash and went to investigate. We found you unconscious and brought you here," the man next to him piped up. Louis looked at the man and it took a second to recognize him.

"Wait, are you Bruce Ban- ow...." Louis groaned. He’d started to sit up but his head started pounding.

"Don't get up. Actually, it's better if you don't move at all right now. I still have to run a few scans on you to make sure you don't have any injuries we missed."

Louis sighed and laid back down on the bed.

 _Sure_ , Louis thought, _now you tell me_...

"But to answer your question: yes, I am Bruce Banner."

Louis nodded and glanced at Liam, who’s eyes were wide as he looked around. He caught sight of another man over by Harry and Niall.

"That's Tony Stark," Liam whispered to Louis, "We're in Stark Towers!"

"That's right. Welcome to the tower of the genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. Glad to meet fans."

Liam and I exchanged glances. It was no secret that we were Marvel fans. And to see the real life people those comics and movies were based on… it was unreal.

"Don't stare too much, you'll only feed his ego," Bruce said, walking away to a nearby computer.

"You wound me big guy," Tony said as he put his hand on his chest and feigned a hurt look.

\-------------------------

Clint sighed tiredly. He hated these debriefings almost as much as he hated Thor's bouts of Asgard history.

"Let me get this straight; you brought four civilians into the tower after the battle because you felt responsible for the crash?" Fury asked.

"Director Fury, the boys were only involved because Thor's lightning hit their bus. Once Stark and Banner clear them of any problems they'll leave," Steve said.

Clint Inwardly groaned _Nice going Cap. We're not babysitters for fuck's sake_.

"You made your promise Rogers, I'll hold you to it. Keep me posted." The screen went dark.

They walked out of the room, Clint stepping aside to answer his phone.

\-------------------------

Clint walked into the infirmary.

"Was that Laura on the phone? " Natasha asked.

"Yeah, Lila's upset because her favorite boy band got in a bus crash and hasn't been seen since," Clint said.

"What boy band?" Nat asked.

"A four guy by band named one Direction," Clint sighed.

Three of the four boys looked up at Clint when he said the name of the boy band. Clint quickly put the pieces together in his head.

"Holy mother of God, " he muttered and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony look at Steve.

"You aren't gonna say anything Capsicle?," Tony asked in disbelief.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"One time Stark. It slipped out"

Clint looked at the boys.

"Are you One Direction? "

"What the hell is One Direction? " Tony asked.

Clint walked out of the room, shouting over his shoulder, "Maybe you guys should explain!”

"Jarvis look up One Direction's first album," Clint said as he walked into the next room over.

"Right away Mr. Barton"

Clint waited a few seconds before Jarvis responded.

"Would you like me to play it Sir?"

"Go ahead" Clint nodded.

Clint waited a second before the music started playing.

" _You're insecure, don't know what for..._ "

"What the hell is this shit?!" Clint heard Tony ask loudly from in the infirmary.

There was a brief pause.

"Don't even start with me Rogers! Jarvis! Play Highway to Hell!"

" _Livin' easy. Lovin' free..._ "

"Go back to the other song Jarvis," Clint said quietly.

" _... you're turning heads when you walk through the door..._ "

"Don't you dare override my command to my AI system! Jarvis, Highway to Hell!"

" _... season ticket on a one way ride..._ "

"Next song on One Direction's album Jarvis," Clint laughed.

" _Girl, I see it in your eyes you're disappointed, cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart..._ "

"BARTON YOU FUCKER! ROGERS. DON'T. JARVIS go back to AC/DC and stop listening to Barton until I say you can!"

" _... Askin' nothin. Leave me be..._ "

Clint walked over to the door of the infirmary in time to hear Tony say, "No offense to you guys, but fuck your music, the classics are better."


	3. Chapter Three

After Tony and Clint’s little… uh… music-off, Tony let Highway to Hell finish before letting it quiet down.

“Jarvis, I give you permission to listen to Barton again.”

“Affirmative Sir.” Tony gave a short nod before going back to his computer. There was a minute of silence before…

“ _GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HEAD. AND FALL INTO MY ARMS INSTEAD._ ”

“BARTON, YOU ASS.” Tony stormed out of the medical wing, leaving Bruce with us.

“What the hell is going on?” Louis turned over on the bed and saw Niall waking up.

“We’re in Stark towers,” Louis said. Niall just blinked.

“No, seriously, what’s going on?” Jarvis started speaking.

“Mister Horan, you are in Stark towers. Your bus crashed into a light pole when it was struck by lightning and Captain Rogers brought you and your friends here to recover.” Niall just sat there for a moment before turning to Liam.

“The walls just spoke to me…”

“That’d be Jarvis,” Liam said. Bruce walked over to Niall’s bed.

“You’re not crazy. Trust me, I know crazy.” Bruce pulled a blood pressure cuff out of seemingly nowhere and took Niall’s blood pressure before moving on to the rest of his vitals. Once he was finished checking over Niall, he moved on to the rest of the boys, taking their vitals as well.

“We’ll want to keep the four of you here for a few more tests before you’re able to leave. Until then… uh…” Bruce looked around the room and spotted Natasha standing in the corner, “Natasha can take you for a tour around Stark towers.” Natasha looked up at Bruce and glared at him.

“Bozhe moy, ya nyanya iz vos'mi vzroslykh muzhchin,” Louis heard her mutter before motioning for them to follow her. Niall and Louis sat up from the beds and the boys followed Natasha out of the medical wing.

They almost got out of the next room over before Natasha stopped and turned around.

“Clint get down from there,” she said. Louis turned around and looked up, seeing Clint hanging from the light.

“I like my nests.”

“That’s not even a nest, bird brain,” Natasha smiled.

Clint shrugged and smirked. He let go of the light and landed on the ground, before straightening up.

“Glad to see the four of you are okay,” Clint said, “My daughter’s a big fan.”

“Okayyy…” Natasha said, “Anyways, let’s give them the tour?” Clint walked over to the group and Natasha led them away.

\-------------------------

“God damn Clint, playing the fucking fuckers songs you fucker fucking fuck-“

“Tony, focus.”

“NO, I WILL NOT STAND FOR CLINT PLAYING THAT CRAP IN MY TOWER.”

“Do you need me to call Pepper? I’ll call Pepper…” Tony sighed.

“No…”

“Okay then, focus on the testing then.”

“Fine.”

“Okay.” Bruce prepped the blood samples of all four boys.

Bruce took the vials of blood and carefully poured small parts of each of the samples into test tubes, marking each one with a boy’s name, respective to whose blood was in which vial. He put the vials into the centrifuge and turned it on.

“Why are we testing their blood again?” Tony asked.

“It was Mjolnir’s lightning that hit the bus. I know for a fact that at least one of those boys got shocked from it, I just wanna make sure that Mjolnir didn’t do anything to them.”

“Okay then, so now that we have half an hour to kill, let’s go and find Natasha and the tourists. Jarvis, tell us when the centrifuge is finished.”

“Yes Sir.” Bruce and Tony left the medical wing.

“Jarvis, where’s Natasha?”

“Miss Romanov and Mister Barton are in the gym with our guests.”

“Oh good, Barton’s there too, I can kick his ass for blaring that shit music.”

\-------------------------

Bruce and Tony found them in the gym, Natasha and Clint training and the four boys sitting against the wall, talking amongst themselves.

“Jarvis, Shoot to Thrill.” Jarvis started blasting the song and Natasha and Clint stopped training.

“Really? This song again?” Natasha sighed.

“It makes an impressive entrance,” Tony answered. Natasha rolled her eyes, “Barton, quit playing those songs.” Clint shrugged.

“Nah, don’t think I will.” Tony huffed and debated going over to Clint to kick his ass, but decided against it considering it’d probably just end with Tony getting his ass kicked instead.

Louis was looking around at all of the equipment around the room (OH MY GOD THE AVENGERS ACTUALLY TRAIN HERE HOLY FUCKING SHIT). Louis looked over at Liam and could tell that that was where his thoughts were as well.

“When can we leave?” Harry asked. Tony looked over at the boys.

“We’re doing some tests right now, as soon as those are done-“

“Sir, the centrifuge has finished.”

“… you should be able to go soon.”

\-------------------------

Bruce prepared the slides for the microscope and handed each one to Tony. Tony took the slide with Liam’s blood on it first and slipped it into the stage clips and looked into the eyepiece. As he looked at the sample and adjusted the magnification, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Huh…”

“Huh?”

Tony took the slide with Liam’s blood off, then slid the slide with Louis’s blood on it next and slipped it onto the stage of the microscope. He switched that one with the other slides after checking them.

“There’s something wrong here Banner.”

Bruce walked over to the microscope and looked at the samples.

“You see that too right?”

Bruce nodded grimly.

“Yeah, I see that.”

“Those boys can’t leave the Tower.”

“I agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, "Bozhe moy, ya nyanya iz vos'mi vzroslykh muzhchin" means "Good god I’m the babysitter of eight grown men" or roughly that.


	4. Chapter Four

Tony rubbed his eyes, waiting on his coffee to finish.

"Damn boys and their stupid blood tests..." Tony muttered. He’d been up most of the night with Bruce, trying to figure out what was going on with the boys’ blood, with no luck in finding anything to explain it. Looking through Tony’s ultra magnifying microscope, they saw that the boys’ DNA had been altered, most likely from the shock of the Mjolnir lightning.

"Sir your coffee is overflowing, " Jarvis alerted him.

"Shit," Tony looked for a towel, but couldn’t find one, so instead, he found one of his work shirts and used it to soak up the coffee.

Tony heard the door to the kitchen open and he turned around to see two of the One Direction boys walk in, uhh, Harry and Liam?

"Where are the other two, music boys?"

“Still sleeping,” Harry said. The boys watched as Tony finished wiping up the spilled coffee with a shirt. Tony took out the creamer and poured half of the bottle into the coffee cup.

"Jarvis wake the boys up. Any means necessary."

\-------------------------

“ _I GOT MY GUN AT THE READY GONNA FIRE AT WILL, ‘CAUSE I SHOOT TO THRILL AND I’M READY TO KILL._ ”

“GAHHH!” Louis startled awake and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He heard laughing and he looked up to see Niall almost rolling off of his bed, he was laughing so hard. The music stopped.

“I apologize Mister Tomlinson, but Mr. Stark needed you awake.” There was a knock on the door.

"Breakfast." Clint's voice sounded through the door. Louis groaned.

“Why’re we getting up this early?”

"Mr. Stark requested I wake you up."

“But why,” Louis whined. He hated getting up early, had no idea how Harry and Liam could do it nearly everyday. Clint knocked on the door.

"Up and at 'em boys." Louis sat up and huffed.

“Fine, I’m up. I’m up.” Both Niall and Louis got dressed before they heard Clint knock on the door again before opening the door.

"Good, you’re up. Follow me boys," Clint waved his hand at them and Louis and Niall followed him out of the room.

\-------------------------

"Good morning Sleeping Beauties One and Two," Tony grumbled as Louis and Niall walked into the kitchen with Clint. Clint chuckled and walked over to the stove on the far right. He scooped eggs onto his plate and walked over to the island and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Pepper really outdid herself this time. It looks like she made two cartons of eggs," Clint said, sitting down next to Harry and Liam at the table.

"There's bacon in the microwave, " Tony mumbled before taking a sip of his coffee. Louis and Niall went to get food for themselves.

"Something wicked this way comes," Clint snickered at Natasha as she walked into the kitchen.

"At least wicked looks better than you," Natasha smirked, before looking over at Tony, "You look like crap Stark." Tony glared at her.

Bruce walked into the kitchen next, bags under his eyes.

"It's those damn blood tests." Harry looked at Tony, confused.

“What blood tests? Ours?”

Tony scoffed.

"No, the president's," he replied sarcastically.

"Tony don't. It's too early for this ok?" Bruce sighed.

"After breakfast you need to take a nap big guy. I'll even join you," Natasha said, smiling at Bruce.

"Are you sure you'll really be nappin' Tasha?" Clint smirked.

Natasha walked up behind him and whacked him upside the head.

“If there’s something wrong with our blood,” Louis started, getting to the table with Niall and sitting next to Harry and Liam, “We have a right to know.”

"Your DNA is abnormal. We're trying to figure out what happened to it," Bruce explained.

“Abnormal?”

"Another explanation for another time," Tony waved it off and walked away.

"We don't quite know yet; but you need to stay here at the tower until we can find out what’s going on," Bruce sighed, walking out of the kitchen, Natasha following close behind.

"Well that was fun," Clint sighed.


	5. Chapter Five

It’d been a week since the crash and six days since the boys were told they’d have to stay at the tower. No one knew where they were or what happened to them and Harry just wanted to get out of the Tower.

"How's it going boys?" Clint asked as he walked into the party room, where the One Direction boys were hanging out. The boys had been given permission by Tony to play his video games, if only to stop them from badgering him about the tests.

“Fine,” Louis said, shooting one of the characters on screen with the video game Iron Man’s repulsors. Clint noticed that Harry was on his phone; on a different phone as the other three, as if he was separating himself from them.

“Whatcha doing there Harry?” Clint asked. Harry looked up from his phone and sighed.

“Checking how our fans are doing,” Harry said, “They’re just- worried.”

“You’re not contacting any of them are you?” Clint asked. Harry shook his head.

“No,” he said, “As much as I want to tell them where we are and that we’re fine, I know not to.” Harry huffed, “Can’t we just tell them that we’re okay?”

“Not a chance,” Natasha said as she walked in, “There are probably fans that can track your location. We’ve had it happen before.” Harry stood up and put his phone in his pocket.

“There’s gotta be some way we can let them know we’re okay.”

“I know it’s difficult for you to get, but you just can’t.”

“Then what about our management? They’ve got no clue where we are either.”

“No.”

“Our families?”

“No.”

Harry’s and Natasha’s conversation had gotten the attention of the other three One Direction boys and Steve. Clint watched on, a smirk on his face.

“I wouldn’t argue against this one Harry,” Clint said, “She’ll win.”

“We can’t just stay here without anyone knowing,” Harry said, “We don’t even want to stay here! The only reason we’re staying here is because of our blood tests.”

“I don’t mind being here…” Liam said. Harry glared at him for a second before continuing.

“Can we leave the tower for a little bit if one of you comes with us?”

“No.”

“Fucking-” Harry took a deep breath and clenched his fists, “How close are they to figuring out what’s wrong with our blood?”

“I’m not at liberty to say-”

“NOT AT LIBERTY-” Harry waved his arms in frustration. His hand glowed red for a second and a ball of fire shot from his palm and hit Natasha in the shoulder and she dropped to her knees. A few things happened at once.

Clint moved in front of Natasha and notched one of his arrows; Liam jumped up from where he sat on the couch and stood in front of Harry, an electrified force field appearing in front of him and Harry. Steve ran in between the four and holds his hands up towards both sides.

“Calm down,” Steve said. It’s tense for a moment. Clint keeps his arrow notched tightly, ready to shoot at the slightest wrong movement. Liam looked at the force field in awe, not knowing what was going on.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said, “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t- fuck.”

“It’s fine Harry, it was an accident,” Steve said.

“APPOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED,” Clint yelled. Natasha held her burned shoulder.

“Clint, unnotch the arrow.”

“I’ll unnotch the arrow in his head.”

“Clint!”

“Jarvis,” Steve said, “Tell Tony and Bruce what’s going on.”

“Right away Captain Rogers.”

\-----

“Sir, Captain Rogers requests yours and Mister Banner’s presence in the party room.”

“Not now Jarvis,” Tony said, looking into his microscope and zooming in, “We’re busy.”

“I must insist Sir. There’s been an accident.” Tony looked up from the microscope.

“Accident?”

“Miss Romanov’s been burned.” Tony looked at Bruce, seeing that he had gone stiff.

“Thank you for letting us know Jarvis.”

Bruce bolted towards the stairs, Tony following close behind.

They run into the room, Harry’s apologies being the first thing they hear.

Bruce kneeled next to Natasha, trying to look at her shoulder.

“Hey Big Guy,” Natasha said quietly, eyes full of unhidden pain.

Bruce clenched his jaw as he looked at the burn.

The skin was charred and bleeding; her suit had practically melted from the heat of the fire.

He turned towards Harry, trying to calm his breathing.

“What happened?!” Bruce asked, his voice booming throughout the room like the Hulk’s. Clint unnotched the arrow and turned towards Natasha and Bruce, slowly backing away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to I-”

“You did this?!” Bruce looked at Harry, eyes shining green.

“Harry, I’d keep your mouth shut if you wanna get out of this room alive,” Clint said.

“Bruce look at me,” Natasha said and Bruce turned his head, “Take control. I need the doctor right now.”

Bruce took a deep breath, his eyes returning to normal, and helped Natasha to her feet.

“Clint follow me.”

Clint nodded and followed Bruce to the medical wing. Tony turned to the others and looked from the force field in front of Liam and Harry to Harry’s apologetic face.

“Okay, can someone explain to me what the fuck happened??”

“There was an argument,” Steve said, “And then Harry produced fire from his hands.” Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Excuse me, Capsicle?” Steve sighed.

“Natasha and Harry were arguing,” he said, “And Harry waved his arms and sent a fireball towards Natasha and burned her.” Tony sighed.

“Fucking-” Tony huffed, “Okay, boys, follow me. There’s more tests I gotta do.” The force field disappeared and the One Direction boys followed Tony.

\-----

“Alright boys, one by one, you’re gonna get in this beauty right here,” Tony said, patting a cylindrical container, “It’s just to confirm my suspicions, but if you really have powers, if you’re enhanced, this machine will manifest them for you.” Tony turned to the control panel next to the machine, “Blazing Inferno Boy, you’re up first.” Tony pressed a button on the control panel and the door of the machine swung open. Harry stepped inside and Tony closed the door.

Tony typed something on the control panel and Harry started floating in the machine. He floated to the middle and Tony pressed another button and Harry’s arms burst into flames. Tony took some notes on a nearby notebook before pressing another button. Harry’s arms went out and he floated back down to the bottom of the cylinder.

“Liam, you next,” Tony said. He opened up the machine and Harry stepped out.

They repeated the process for the rest of the boys. When Liam was in the machine, a force field formed around him. When Louis was in there at first, nothing happened. Tony opened the door to the machine and placed a couple of small items on the ground. He tried it again and the items flew in the air and zoomed around Louis.

It was when Niall went in the machine that things went kinda wrong. Tony started up the machine and there was a clap of thunder. It started raining inside the machine, and a bolt of lightning flashed inside. The machine opened on its own, letting out a cloud of smoke.

“Fucking- you broke the machine!”

\-----

“So you guys definitely have powers,” Tony said, “And it seems that you also have Mjolnir energy in your cells.”

“So… that’s what was wrong with our blood?”

“In a sense, I can’t really explain Asgardian shit,” Tony shook his head in confusion, “So, we’ve called in our Asgardian expert. He should be here any-”

A blast of light shined through the window, after the light dissipated Thor stood in the room, leaving the Asgardian seal where he stands.

“Fucking hell Thor, do you have no respect for my floors?” Tony complained.

“Why was I summoned here man of Iron?”

“You hammer turned these boys into the enhanced.”

“Mjolnir? How is that possible?”

“Hell if I know Point Break. Know anyone who would know?”

“Jane.”

\-----

Jane walked into the tower, Darcy following behind, aweing at everything around.

Jane ran into Thor’s arms as she entered the lab.

“God how I’ve missed you”

“And I, you Jane. Come, I have people I want you to meet”

Thor led her to the boys.

“Holy fuck,” Darcy said, “It that One Direction?”

“One who?” Thor looked confused, “What direction are you talking about?”

“They’re a boyband,” Jane explained, then turned to Tony, “You want to explain why we’re here?”

“Their cells have Asgardian energy in them from your boyfriend’s hammer.”

“Mjolnir? That is weird indeed.”

Jane pulled up the scans of the boys’ blood.

“It looks like the energy from Mjolnir enhanced their cellular structure and mutated them in the process.”

Jane saw that the One Direction boys just looked confused.

“The electricity from Thor’s hammer made your cells change and that allowed you to possess these abilities.”

“Mew-mew made you become superheroes,” Darcy smiled goofily.

Steve sighed.

“Fury’s just gonna love this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.:
> 
> Megan: the plot’s gonna be picking up more soon. hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Autumn: Next chapter is all me!!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! >:D
> 
> Megan: I’ll probs put in a few lines… maybe….
> 
> Autumn: Never! My precious! Mine!


	6. Chapter Six

_The whirring of the generator was the only noticeable sound in the room as the occupants worked on their project. Hazel moved her hair over her ear, just as her mother came behind her to tuck it back behind._

_"If you keep your hair behind your ears, it'll fame your face and add to your beauty," Hazel's mother said. Hazel rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her lips._

_"Come now, your father wants to test the generator."_

_"Are we sure it'll work? Mr. Stark didn't have many schematics for it."_

_"Of course it will Hazel. You worry too much," Hazel's mother reassured her. They walked over to the huge generator._

_"Let's get this show on the road," Hazel's father smirked. Off to the side, Scott's parents were double checking the wiring before they turned on the generator._

_Tony Stark. The company bought this generator from his so they could finally see if they could create and economy-safe energy source better than Stark's reactor technology. He'd assured them that the generator could handle an atomic bomb's worth of energy._

_Hazel looked up towards the observation room where Scott was monitoring the experiment. Hazel blushed slightly and looked away._

_Her father switched on the generator. Slowly, it whirred to life._

_Energy readings stable," Scott spoke over the intercom. His father nodded and increased the amount of energy the generator was said to be able to contain bit by bit._

_After a little while, Scott looked at the computer and frowned at the energy build-up. When he realized what was about to happen, Scott bolted from the room to try and warm everyone in the generator room._

_Running into the room, Scott saw the generator sparking dangerously. Shoving Hazel to the ground, he shielded her with his body as the generator exploded and bathed the room in the unstable energy..._

Scott shook Hazel awake, causing her to look at him sleepily.

"We're here Hazel." Hazel nodded and climbed out of the car.

They looked up at the building, uncertainty clouding their thoughts.

Scott took Hazel's hand and they walked inside. It had been four years since the accident. Four years since the word "normal" lost all meaning for them.

Walking into the lab, Hazel looked at the generator. The thing that killed their parents and ripped their lives away was now working perfectly thanks to Scott. He found the mistakes that Stark had missed.

Tony Stark. The man that killed their parents. The man that destroyed their lives.

Scott turned towards her and brushed her hair behind her ear… like her mother always used to do...

"Don't worry Hazel, we'll end Stark. I promise."

\---

Stark walked into the room, glancing at Steve curiously.

"Director Fury asked to see you," Steve said, motioning to the screen in front of them. Tony looked at the screen and saw Director Fury on the screen.

"To what do I owe the honor Director Pirate?"

"Four years ago, there was an accident at P&P Energies-" Steve looked at Fury confused, "-Peterson and Prescott. It was a company founded by two friends who believed in energy safety for the economy. They purchased a generator from Stark four years ago and it caused an accident. Scott Peterson and Hazel Prescott survived while their parents died. Recently they returned to the country. I want you to be careful Stark. After all, your reputation precedes you."

The screen went dark.

Tony groaned.

"Great. Someone else out for my blood."

 

A.N.:  
Megan: Sorry for the delay, my laptop's a piece of shit.

Autumn: Oh, your laptop is more than just a piece of shit.

Megan: It's the bane of my existence. I hate it, it's a fucking piece of shit and _**I hate it**_.

Autumn: Oh blah blah. At least I typed this one...MY FUCKING PRECIOUS!

Megan: Mkay.


	7. Chapter Seven

Natasha and Clint stood by as they watched the One Direction boys train with Steve to start learning to control their powers. They were in Stark Tower's training room, which was filled with numerous weapons for Natasha and Clint to train with, hundreds of punching bags for Steve, and targets for Tony to use his repulsors and for Clint to shoot at, not to mention just normal exercise equipment as well. But the different thing about this training room was that there was a wall length screen on the far side wall for Fury to check up on them with.

Clint had his arms crossed and was glaring at Harry as Harry shot flames at targets.

"Stop trying to burn a hole through his head with your eyes Clint," Natasha said, "He didn't mean to, it was an accident."

Clint scoffed.

"I'm not-" Natasha glared at him and he stopped talking and turned back to the boys.

Louis was controlling several weights in the air, Niall was trying to keep a cloud together above his head, he'd already electrocuted himself a couple times on accident. Dum-E was throwing things at Liam and he was deflecting them with his force fields.

The screen beeped and Fury's face appeared on the screen.

"Rogers, can you give us progress on - I thought I told you to get those boys to leave the tower."

"Uhhh..." Steve turned to Natasha and Clint and then turned back to the screen, "Uhhh..."

"Okay Director Eyepatch," Tony started, walking into the room, "Good to see you too."

"Stark, what the fuck are they still doing here?"

"IT'S THOR'S FAULT!"

"Excuse me?"

"His hammer can make people develop powers if they're hit by the lightning. That's what happened." Fury sighed.

"So you're telling me they have powers now?" Tony held his hands up.

"Yep." Fury sighed again.

"Okay, just... keep them at the tower-"

"Already doing that. What, do you think we're idiots?" Fury glared at Tony.

"Don't sass me Stark. We have to add them into the database, just keep them there and we'll send some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to assess them. Also, make sure they're somewhat battle ready if need be. I've heard word that Peterson and Prescott are getting ready for an attack."

Tony and Steve nodded and the screen went black.

"Mister Stark, there are intruders in the building." Tony sighed.

"Seriously, already? Have the guards take care of it."

"Sir, Ms. Potts is in trouble." Tony's face visibly paled and he stormed out of the room. There was silence for a little while before everyone heard a loud crash and glass breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megan: Sorry for the long wait on the update, we've had stuff going on...  
> Autumn: lots of stuff :'(  
> Megan: I've had a shit ton of appointments...  
> Autumn: My grandmother passed on Saturday... :(  
> Megan: And we've just had things we had to put before updating, but we hung out today and wrote this chapter (we knowwwww, it's a bit short...) and actually planned out the next chapter, so hopefully we'll be able to write the next chapter soon hopefully?


	8. Chapter Eight

Tony ran out of the room, towards the window.

Seconds later, the Iron Man suit followed after him.

Jumping through the window, the Iron Man suit surrounded him and propelled him towards the ground before changing course slightly to the bottom floor.

Tony flew through the window on the ground floor, shattering the glass.

Tony landed on the ground and looked around at the carnage strewn around the floor. He looked at the intruders advancing on Pepper.

"Hey fuckheads!"

The intruders turned towards him and Tony froze in shock.

"What the-that's not possible," Tony stared at the intruders, taking his face shield down. They were walking, rotting, corpses.

One of undead looked at him and smiled mischievously, an uncanny yet nerve-wracking version of his father.

 _Tony_ , his undead father hissed, _You've failed. Your guards died defending you while you cowered above._

Tony shook his head, trying to get the voice out of his head. He didn't register Pepper calling his name, asking him what what going on.

 _You've always been a coward Tony. Even now your guards pay for your cowardice,_ Obediah said.

 _I'm glad we were rid of you when you were younger so we didn't have to watch you turn into the monster you've become,_ Maria's voice was as cold as ice.

 _I died because of you! You created the very weapons that killed me!_ The soldier said.

Tony looked at the soldier, the memory of him flashing a peace sign for a picture before he died.

 _You call yourself a hero but you are really a murderer behind a mask! You think being labeled a superhero gives you the right to do whatever you please!_ Yinsen seethed.

Tony put his hands over his ears on instinct and shook his head, desperate to rid the voices from his head.

Tony barely registered the elevator dinging as the rest of the Avengers and One Direction stepped out.

"Tony!" Steve ran over and got into a fighting position next to him, "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Clint notched an arrow and pointed it at the corpses. Natasha took a defensive stance. Harry's hands burst into flames. Louis levitated the dead guards' guns and aimed them at the undead. Liam took a defensive pose and Niall stood back, not sure if he should activate his powers out of fear of not being able to control them.

Howard chuckled and Steve glared at him, only for the look to dissolve into utter shock.

"Tony you need to grab Pepper and get out of here," Steve shook Tony, "Tony!"

Tony's eyes focused on Steve and Steve's heart clenched over the broken look in Tony's eyes.

"Take Pepper and get somewhere safe. We'll cover you and meet up as soon as it's safe."

Tony nodded slowly and turned towards Pepper, before looking back at Steve.

Steve nodded at him and Tony flew towards the undead, landing behind them to grab Pepper.

Tony held onto her and flew out of the building.

The undead growled at the rest of the heroes as the dead guards rose from where they lay.

"Any ideas Cap?" Clint asked, continuing to aim at the villians. Everyone walked forward so they were standing by Steve.

"Not at the moment. I'll let you know when I think of one. For now, just fight." Harry threw a fireball at one of the undead and fight broke out. Steve hit the undead with his shield, Natasha whipped out her pistols and started shooting, Louis mentally pulled the triggers on the guns and sent a wave of bullets at the undead, Liam put up his force fields and started trying to crush one of the corpses in a force field box. Clint shot explosive arrows at them and they exploded.

There wasn't much damage done. The undead were riddled with bullet holes and their skin was blackened. The air reeked of burnt skin. But they weren't backing off. Natasha shot off her last bullet and put them away, going to fight with the undead. The undead Howard took a swipe at Natasha and she ducked out of the way and grabbed the arm and pulled it off. She froze for a fraction of a second in shock before throwing it behind her, nearly hitting Clint, judging by his shriek.

Niall stayed away from the battle, still hesitant to use his powers. He looked past the undead/heroes fight and saw a figure dressed in all black hiding behind a plant.

"Hey!" Niall yelled. The guy looked up, smirked, and slinked away. Clint shot another explosive arrow and hit undead Maria in the head and it exploded. Her head exploded, brains and blood going in all directions. The rest of the undead backed away, following the figure out of the tower.

"Anyone want to explain to me what the hell that was?" Clint said, lowering his bow and un-notching his arrow. Harry extinguished his hands and Louis gently lowered the guns to the ground.

"Not a clue. Let's find Tony." Steve said.

"Wait," Clint said, putting his arrow in the quiver, "Maybe Tony or Bruce can do something with the arm?" He picked up the arm that'd been torn off the undead and looked at it, "Let's bring it up to the lab?" Everyone agreed but before they did anything else, the fingers moved and the elbow bent and Clint shrieked again and threw the arm to Harry, who threw it to Louis, who threw it to Steve, who threw it to Liam, who threw it to Niall, who threw it to Natasha, who caught it and rolled her eyes.

"Babies," she said, "You're all a bunch of babies." Clint glared at her before turning back to Steve.

"Where'd Tony go?" Clint asked.

"Jarvis where did Tony go?" Natasha asked, grabbing the arm to keep it from moving, since it was trying to hit her.

"Mister Stark is located five floors with Ms. Potts." Jarvis' voice broke the eerie silence left by the undead.

Steve nodded and signaled to the others. They all piled into the elevator and headed upstairs.

The elevator opened and they walked out. Pepper was kneeling by Tony, cupping his face and whispering to him, calming him down.

Tony's breathing went from shaky to normal in a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megan: So, things are about to get more violent... we might change the warnings on here...
> 
> Autumn: Not 'Might have to' because we'll need to >:)
> 
> Megan: Yeah.....


	9. Chapter Nine

Clint turned to the others.

"What in the everloving fuck was that?!?!"

"That was Howard Stark," Steve said, "And I'm pretty sure that was Maria Stark too. I don't know about any of the others, but I don't know any of the others."

"Those were people I've killed," Tony said, standing up.

"People you've killed?" Liam repeated.

"Yeah," Tony said, "Obediah, Yinsen, a soldier I met back in Afghanistan... I killed them." Steve shook his head.

"Yinsen and the soldier weren't your fault." Tony scoffed.

"And how would you know that?"

"It was in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files," Steve said, "How they died. Yinsen sacrificed himself and the soldier was killed in an attack."

"By my weapons."

"That was sold to the enemy by Obediah," Steve countered, "And Obediah's death, well, you did kinda kill him but he was a villain. You had to do what you had to do."

Tony sighed, then looked at the arm Natasha was holding.

"That isn't one of yours is it?" Tony asked, "I don't have to re-attach an arm do I?" Natasha shook her head and tossed it to Tony.  
,  
"No, it's your father's." Tony held the arm at arms length away from him.

"Awesome," Tony sighed, sarcasm heavy. He took the arm into the lab and he closed and locked the door behind him.

"We should let Fury know what happened," Steve said. Natasha nodded.

"Clint and I'll go with you." she said.

"What do we do?" Louis asked.

"Go back to the gym and keep training," Clint said, "Looks like we're gonna have a battle on our hands soon." Steve winced.

"Don't say that," he said, started to walk out of the room, Clint and Natasha following him.

 

Tony'd put his father's hand in a tube of formaldehyde solution, taking samples as needed for tests. Tony thought that maybe he could figure out how the corpses came to life. But he really wasn't having much luck. All he found was that his father's skin was really decomposed.

He got frustrated after this last test, he threw the slide with the sample on it across the room, shattering it against the wall. He takes the microscope and throws it, hitting the formaldehyde tube, shattering the glass and spilling the solution. Tony walked over to the table where the arm now lay and picked it up, throwing it across the room. He stood where he was, breathing heavily, trying to get his frustration and anger under control, when he heard the turning of wheels and the beeping of one of his robots. He looked up to see Dum-E, rolling over to the arm, picking up in his appendages and came over to Tony, setting it down in front of his feet.

Tony sighed and walked away.

His robot was playing fetch with an arm. Great.

 

" _Zayn Malik was spotted in uptown New York earlier this morning_..."

"For fucks sake turn that shit off," Louis complained. Harry walked over to the radio in the gym and changed it to a different station. Ironically, their newest single was playing on the station Harry stopped on. Louis straightened up from his exercises and glared at the radio.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry snorted and changed the station again. Luckily it was playing a good song, so Harry left it. Liam, who was training by having tennis balls thrown at him from a pitching machine and blocking them with his force fields, let the field fall.

"What're we going to do about the tour?" he asked. They all paused their training at hearing this.

"I don't know," Louis said, "I guess it kinda depends on what S.H.I.E.L.D. says." He snorted and turned to Harry, "At least you can do our pyrotechnics for us now." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And Liam can stop the things that get thrown at us onstage from hitting me in the balls again." Liam laughed.

"And Niall could keep us from getting rained on." Niall sighed.

"If I can ever get this power under control." He waved his hand and a cloud appeared over a bucket on the other side of the room. It started raining into the bucket but not too long after the rain started, there was a flash and the next thing Niall knew, the bucket was a melted pile of plastic. He sighed again and made the cloud disappear.

"At least you can control when the clouds appear now?" Harry said, trying to sound optimistic, "Remember, a couple days ago you couldn't. You made it rain on Louis in the middle of the night, while you were asleep." Louis frowned.

"How're we even gonna be able to keep being a band with these powers and S.H.I.E.L.D. breathing down our backs?" No one got the chance to answer, because Steve, Clint, and Natasha walked into the gym at that time.

"We talked to Fury," Steve said, "S.H.I.E.L.D. registered you four and added you to the Index. You have codenames now as well."

"Code names?"

"Like, how Clint is Hawkeye and Natasha is Black Widow." Louis's eyes widened in excitement.

"Our superhero names?" Steve nodded.

"Yeah," he said. Clint lifted a piece of paper for him to read it.

"Harry's Blazing Inferno," he started, "Louis is Psych, Liam is Electrofield, and Niall is Monsoon." He crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it at Harry, who completely missed catching it.

"Burn that," Clint said, "Keep those names in the back of your mind. They're basically your alter egos now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megan: Alright, so Autumn and I got to write the chapter up today.  
> Those superhero/code names really aren't the best ughhh they were the best I could come up with though. I do like Electrofield though. Niall's was the hardest to figure out like, we obviously couldn't do Storm and Monsoon was honest to god the best Autumn and I could come up with.  
> Autumn: I honestly can't wait for the upcoming chapters but they're so far...


	10. Chapter Ten

Bruce sat down by the computer, pulling up Google and immediately typing in P&P Industries and hitting the search button.

“ _P &P Industries stands for Peterson and Prescott Industries which rivals Stark Industries in clean and environment-friendly energy usage_.” Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and scrolled through more of the search results.

“ _Founders were Jonathan and Lucy Peterson and Peter and Haley Prescott. They both had one child: Scott Peterson and Hazel Prescott. Hazel and Scott grew up in the company, eventually joining their parents in running it. They created many great energy-efficient products. A few years ago they purchased a generator from Stark Industries in order to try and revolutionize a way to create clean energy better than the arc reactor. The generator malfunctioned and exploded, killing their parents and injuring Scott and Hazel.” Bruce read off and scrolled down past the pictures of the explosion._

“ _Scott and Hazel spent the past four years in a rehabilitation facility for both physical and mental injuries_.”

Bruce pulled up the pictures of Scott and Hazel.

“This is Scott Peterson and Hazel Prescott.”

Bruce looked at the pictures more.

“Jarvis call in the others. Let them know I’ve found information to help us.” Bruce told the AI.

“Right away Doctor Banner.” Jarvis’s replied.

Several minutes later the other Avengers walked into the room.

“We’ve got a mission to plan.”

\---

Natasha, Louis and Niall snuck through the building as the other Avengers dealt with the guards.

A guard shouted at them to freeze. Natasha smirked and ran at him as more guards stormed the hallway. Louis picked up nearby plant pots and chucked them at the guards, going all Link on them.

Niall was shoved into another hallway by the commotion. Niall took a deep breath and moved further away from the fight.

Stopping at a propped open door, Niall peeked into the empty room.

Niall walked through the room carefully, stopping at a computer.

Taking out the flashdrive Natasha gave him, he inserted the USB drive and began downloading the information on the computer.

Niall looked through the file cabinet next to the computer as the files downloaded, and pulled out the one named ‘Stark Project’ and tucked it under his arm, moving to go through more files.

“Freeze!”

Niall froze at the sudden voice, turning around slowly.

A guard had his aimed at him.

Niall stood there, gathering static into the tip of his fingers, preparing to shock the guard to get out of the situation when blood started running from his nostrils, down and over his lips. The guard furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head before he blinked several times, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground.

Hazel Prescott stepped into the room slowly.

“You should leave.”

Niall nodded quickly and ran out of the room, glancing back at her.

Niall nearly ran over Louis and Natasha.

They ran through the building, regrouping with the others before heading back to Stark Tower.

\---

Niall placed the file next to the computer as Natasha sat down in front of it, the rest of the group gathered in front of the projector screen the computer was connected to.

“Hand me the flash drive Niall.”

Niall’s face paled slightly as he remembered where the flash drive was.

“I… uh kinda forgot it… A guard showed up- I was lucky to get out…”

Nathasha waved off his excuse.

“It’s alright. The USB is connected to the tower’s systems. Anything on the flash drive will end up on this computer.”

Natasha typed in a few commands and opened the USB’s file.

“Hazel Prescott found me,” Niall said, getting the attention of everyone in the room, “She stopped the guard from hurting me.”

“Huh,” Tony hummed before he and the rest of them turned back to the projector screen.

Natasha navigated through a couple folders before clicking on a video file titled ‘power practice1’; a video popped up on screen.

In the video, Hazel Prescott stood in front of a man, tied up to a pole in he middle of an empty lot. She looked at the man, her arm raised towards him. The man screamed, his veins protruding from his skin, his eyes, nose, mouth bleeding, before his head exploded, blood splattering over the pavement the two of them stood on, the man’s body slumping in it’s binds.

Niall heard Harry groan and he turned around to see him with his back to the projector screen, his hand covering his mouth.

“Think ‘m gonna be sick,” he mumbled. Liam looked towards Niall, wide eyed.

“Jesus Christ Niall. You’re lucky you got out of there alive.

Niall stared at the screen, watching the video replay, and looked at Hazel Prescott. The girl that saved him was going to end up killing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.:  
> Megan: So much procrastination and distractions oh my god.  
> Autumn: Eh. I have legitimate reasons Demon Girl.  
> Megan: Yeah yeah yeah, you work, I don't, I’ve heard it all from you.  
> Autumn: Well you’re going to continue hearing it until you get a job mon cheri ;)  
> Megan: Yeah okay. Anyways, sorry for the wait, here’s the next chapter. We’ve got no idea when we’ll update next, we make no promises.  
> Autumn: Well if we ever do finish this story we can start talking about that sequel we had an idea for??????  
> Megan: I might not want to do a sequel, seeing as CAPTAIN AMERICA’S A HYDRA AGENT. FILTHY TRAITOR.  
> Autumn: Filthy doesn’t begin to describe it. Steve Rogers is a MOTHERFUCKING HELLWHORE WHO NEEDS TO BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL ITSELF IN THE CAGE WITH LUCIFER AND MICHAEL AND THEY NEED TO USE HIM AS A PLAYTHING IN EVERY TORTUROUS WAY POSSIBLE. TONY FUCKING STARK NEEDS TO TAKE CAP’S SHIELD AND DECAPITATE STEVE WITH IT AND THEN TAKE THE HEAD AND STICK IT ON A STAKE LIKE THEY DID TO THAT PIG HEAD IN LORD OF THE FLIES!!!!!!!! DEADPOOL NEEDS TO KILL STEVE IN A THOUSAND WAYS POSSIBLE AND THEN HAZEL, MY BEAUTIFUL HAZEL, NEEDS TO DESTROY HIS INSIDE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY BEFORE MAKING HIS HEAD EXPLODE!!!!!!! Rant done….for now……  
> Megan: …. finished now?  
> Autumn: AJAHFDHDFJG,MDJFLAJSDMJHDFLKJAJDHLDFKGKJZSHDLZIWAOP48WUIRHEDLSKDLYAIE76Q2;O4IE.,ASDNLKSYFOU7WYAE5;LRKAWRLKJERHFUCKSTEVENROGERSXDFHKLDJFLAKJSDKJSEHFKLSUDKHSKDJFHLSIEUFLISEUF  
> Megan: I actually had to pull the keyboard away from her okay… she’s real bitter about it if you can’t tell. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hazel walked through the halls of P&P Industries, shifting the paperwork in her arms so it didn’t fall. Walking to her desk, she set the paperwork down and sat down in her chair.

Scott walked past her into his office, giving her a slight smile.

Hazel returned the smile and started sorting through her paperwork before she turned to her computer. Ever since the break in a couple days ago with the Avengers and those strange boys Scott had been in the lab more frequently; working on whatever it is he’s been doing.

Hazel missed the times before their parents’ deaths. Scott was more open and carefree with her. Now, he was filled with hatred for Tony Stark and a desire to rip him to shreds.

She didn’t like Stark either, but she didn’t want the man to die. It seemed to her that the man already wallowed in enough self pity to swallow all of California.

Sighing, Hazel started sorting through her papers. As soon as she was done filing away the important ones, she turned on her laptop.

Hazel smiled at the home screen: a picture of her and Scott with their parents several years ago, before everything happened. That accident took so much from them, besides their parents, it took their innocence. She had noticed Scott becoming more and more withdrawn as the days drew on. Why couldn’t he see that this lust for revenge was only going to blow up in their faces? Their powers were curses and not gifts as he so saw. The first time she’d killed someone with her powers, some scientist had been watching her with what seemed like glee in his eyes, like she was a lab rat.

Their recovery in the hospital had been slow but steady enough for Hazel to notice the difference in Scott. The light he once held in his eyes was gone; replaced with a malice so strong he was able to master his newfound powers in a few days.

The man in the metal helmet had taken to Scott from the very beginning, had taken an interest in his powers, leaving Hazel to figure her powers out on her own. Hazel was left to be trained by a mutant that went by Mystique. Don’t get it wrong, Mystique was great at training her, but it was clear that the man in the metal helmet was in charge, it felt like Hazel wasn’t important enough to have his attention.

The only time he so much as looked in her direction was during her testing. She excelled at her training thanks to Mystique’s wise words of not allowing herself to be succumbed in the veils of hatred. She had told her that true use of her powers lied on the line between rage and serenity. Mystique had told Hazel that her brother had told the man in the metal helmet the same thing, thus allowing him greater control of his powers than he’d ever had. Hazel wondered how a man who controls metal would need to learn how to focus on the line between rage and serenity if he had simply taught Scott that it was rage that fueled their skills.

Hazel sighed and looked away from her computer, knowing she wasn’t about to get anything done. Lately her mind had been been wondering to those early days of their powers but now with Tony Stark within their grasp it seemed her thoughts should shift to the present. But the present unnerved her. Scott was becoming more distant by the day and that boy she had saved from the guard a couple of days ago… that boy wasn’t like anything she had ever seen.

Hazel sighed again and looked over at Scott who was hunched over his computer doing who knows what.

\---

Scott continued to look through pictures of the security footage of the break in. He zoomed in on the unfamiliar faces and went to see if he could find any results on the Internet.

Scott was surprised when results actually popped up. It seemed those boys were from some stupid boy band. Scott pursued through some of their music, recoiling in disgust.

Glancing at their group shots, he noticed there was another boy who wasn’t present during the break in. Scott researched this boy and a smile spread across his face. Searching though the boys personal schedule, Scott found the recording studio and marked the date on his calendar.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.:  
> Megan: Well, at least we didn’t wait another six months to update…  
> Autumn: Well if we’re lucky maybe we’ll update sooner now?  
> Megan: Yeahhhhh… don’t quote us on that, I promise nothing.  
> Autumn: *shrugs* Well maybe we’ll update after we see X-men: Apocalypse? I really wanna see it! Let me know if you guys spot any certain things in this chapter >:)  
> Megan: She means references.  
> Autumn: You can’t tell me this chapter and the endless possibilities afterwards didn’t get you excited love.  
> Megan: If I remember correctly, I was literally bouncing with excitement when we were writing this… anyways, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> we'd love to get comments on how we're doing ;)


End file.
